Referring to a Bluetooth transmission system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0350819 as shown in FIG. 1, the Bluetooth transmission system 1 includes a monitoring device 11 and a mobile communication device 12 that are communicable with each other by Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) techniques. The Bluetooth transmission system 1 further includes a cloud management platform 13. The monitoring device 11 produces a physiological signal (i.e., a biosignal) in response to detection of a bio indicator so as to generate a data packet that includes the physiological signal and an identification code (i.e., a universally unique identifier, UUID) corresponding to the monitoring device 11. When receiving the data packet, the mobile communication device 12 decodes the data packet automatically by referring to a comparison table, so as to obtain the physiological signal and the identification code, and stores toe physiological signal and the identification code in the cloud management platform 13. According to the identification code thus stored, the mobile communication device 12 is capable of determining the monitoring device 11 to be the one that produces the physiological signal. The Bluetooth transmission system 1 directly facilitates communication of the mobile communication device 12 with several monitoring devices 11, allegedly without the devices performing a conventional “Search-Pair-Connect” manual operating procedure.
However, obtaining and storing the comparison table, and decoding the data packet by referring to the comparison table may be more complicated and time-consuming than the manual operating procedure for communication establishment. In addition, the Bluetooth transmission system 1 is unable to distinguish users of mobile communication devices and the data packet has to be broadcasted to all users merely for communicating with one of the users, creating concern over privacy. Moreover, the physiological signal from the monitoring device 11 has no chance of being obtained by the mobile communication device 12 when the mobile communication device 12 cannot be brought nearby the monitoring device 11 (e.g., in view of certain rule or regulation imposed on a specific environment).